dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Return the Scrolls
*'Level/Quest/Items required:' Completion of The Hunt Begins! *'Release Date:' November 30th, 2007 *'Objective:' Drakath was last seen heading toward the camp of Okuchi No Okami's lair. Make your way through the bamboo forest, find where Drakath has taken the Jewel of the Four Winds and retrieve the Shadow of the Wind clan ninja scrolls while you are there. *'Objective completed:' Well done, ninja! You have the scrolls and the information! Drakath is hiding deep in one of the islands volcanic caves, awaiting rescue. Return to Thyton in the Shadow of the Wind village with this information, and the long missing ninja scrolls! *'Scaled Yes/No:' Yes Monsters *(16) Elite Sneenja *(1) Okuchi No Okami - Boss NPCs *Okuchi No Okami Rewards Daggers *Lower Okuchi Claw *Okuchi Claw Staves *Lower Okami Code *Okami Code Swords *Lower Shinto Sword *Shinto Sword Dialogue Thyton: Kordana said that Drakath headed north? He was making his way to our clans oldest foe... Thyton: ... a devil fox called Okuchi No Okami. This thief stole many of our most prized ninja scrolls a long time ago. Thyton: We have made several attempts to get the scrolls back but Okuchi No Okami moves them every few days. He always keeps them close. Thyton: If Drakath can lead you to Okuchi No Okami... then your mission is to get our scrolls back for the Pride of the clan. Thyton: Return once you have found Drakath's hiding spot, and when you have the scrolls in hand. Go now, . You have your orders. *'Quest!' *'Back' Okuchi No Okami: Come, . Put away your weapon and speak with me. .]] Walk up to him and continue your speeches :''' Okuchi No Okami. I have come for two reasons. I need information from you and I want the Shadow of the Wind ninja scrolls back. '''Okuchi No Okami: *snarl* You are very forward, child. I can appreciate that. Let's begin with the information. What do you ask of Okuchi No Okami. Character: A man named Drakath has come this direction. He has something else that I want. Have your spies seen him? Okuchi No Okami: Prince Drakath? Yes, I have seen him. In fact, I sold him information only a few days ago. He paid well... :''' YOU?! You told him where it was? But why? If you knew the location then you could have taken it yourself! '''Okuchi No Okami: I have my reasons... Okuchi No Okami: As a show of good faith, I will tell you where Drakath is for free. He can be found hiding cowering in the fire caves north of here, near the coast. Okuchi No Okami: But I have more to offer you. For a price I could make your work easier. I could set a trap for you, even return the orb to you. :''' What is your price? '''Okuchi No Okami: The scrolls! The scrolls that I worked so hard to obtain from the Shadow of the Ninja clan! Okuchi No Okami: I have studied them for many years and just now I am beginning to uncover secrets hidden within secrets! Okuchi No Okami: There are magical arts hidden within these scrolls that Thyton and his sad little clan have no idea about! Okuchi No Okami: Leave the scrolls here with me, and I will lead you to Drakath and help you capture Thyton's precious "Jewel of the Four Winds". Okuchi No Okami: What do you say, ? •No Way! (I am a ninja of the clan. I will not betray them!) - continues dialogue •Very Well (Lead me to Drakath, Okuchi No Okami) - see right for note. : No, you ask too much. I am a loyal ninja and I will accomplish my mission, no matter what! I will leave here with the scrolls. Okuchi No Okami: *snarl* Wrong! You will NOT LEAVE HERE AT ALL! Battle Okuchi No Okami *'Complete Quest' Notes *This quest is very similiar to Stealing Back Stars, except in that there are two side paths to take in addition to the "straight away" path. *There is a healing pad at the end of the first (left side) path. *The second path leads to the boss fight. Category:Book 1 Quests